nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:REALNerfNinja6/Archive 3
Sockpuppet Possible Ban? http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:REALNerfNinja6?action=edit&section=2 How can we prove we're different people? Gage is starting to ban possible sockpuppets, and DM8 accused us. Nighttime Nerfer (talk) 19:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Nighttime Nerfer, the dude with an uncreative signature. off topic boardhttp://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:REALNerfNinja6?action=edit&section=3 Its awsome!Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (talk) 20:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I dont know what that is but sinse youer my friend and have done stuf for me ill vote. Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (REVIVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!) (talk) 08:29, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Not nerf but i made a lego gun. Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (REVIVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!) (talk) 10:40, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Apologie. http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:REALNerfNinja6?action=edit&section=4 Okay sorry. Does xD count as a word? Also can you help me with reviews?Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (REVIVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!) (talk) 11:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Told me what?Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (REVIVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!) (talk) 11:40, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Question Why shouldn't the Centurion be on the Barrel Extension page? AuburnAttack21talk 18:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) What is you 2 favorite nerf guns? Petedan (talk) 21:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Petedan Did you put the range test link on the Elite Alpha Trooper page? If so, you put a link to the wrong video for ranges. That link led to the N-Strike Alpha Trooper, not elite. RE: Rampage Article Okay. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 20:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Requests http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:REALNerfNinja6?action=edit&section=13 I'd like to request a few things of you: #If you could remove your "enemies" list on your profile page, that'd be great. It's promoting an idea that it's okay to hate and attack users on here. #Stop editing userpages, unless if it's to remove vandalism or fix a problem with linking articles possibly. Vandalizing pages of people who are banned here is pointless and is proving that your actions are incredibly childish. #'Listen to the admins.' I've told you this before and before, yet you do not listen. Your childish, sexist, violent behavior and attitude has been going on for far too long, and with recent actions on multiple sites, it's proven that I should have dealt with this long long ago. With new rules coming up, it'd be best if you shaped up your actions and attitude, as many of them are breaking the upcoming rules; if you continue to break the rules after they've been put in place, a punishment will be served as needed. This goes not only for you, but for everyone involved in all of this madness. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 21:52, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Forum images Those were removed because they were not posted to the thread or to a user page. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 00:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, the more I can find the better. It'd be cool to try and get as many as possible on there. [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 Ga][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 ge] 20:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC)